


Orange

by aohatsu



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Ransom hates dogs.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Ransom pulls up outside the front of his grandfather’s house and makes a face when the damn dogs immediately run over and start barking at the car door. He shoves it open and steps out, yelling, “Down!”

God, he hates dogs.

Quickly, he runs up the steps and pushes through the front door, yelling, “Somebody put the damn dogs in their kennels!” Why they’re always allowed to run free in the yard, Ransom has no fucking clue.

The nurse pokes her head around the corner, and Ransom freezes at the sight of what she’s holding.

Ransom doesn’t like animals. They’re loud and they shit everywhere. Still, if he had to describe the thing in the nurse’s hands, _cute_ is the first word that comes to mind. Which is mildly disturbing.

“Where the hell did that come from?”

She looks down at the yellow fuzzball in her hands and says, “It’s a chick. There are more in the living room. We found them abandoned outside the fence.”

Ransom bends slightly to get a better look at the thing. It lets out a tiny squawking noise and struggles to get out of her hands. Ransom has no idea what he’s doing when he reaches out and, no doubt out of shocked surprise, the nurse hands it over.

It immediately sinks it’s—talons?—into his cashmere sweater and he regrets his decision. Still, he holds it. It’s soft, warm, and so damn small.

And, yeah, okay. _Cute._

“Would you like to keep her?” the nurse asks, surprise in her voice.

Ransom would glare, but the surprise is pretty legit. He’s surprised at himself too.

He rolls his eyes and says, “No,” but when he leaves an hour later, there’s a damn baby chicken in a shoebox in the passenger seat of his car.


End file.
